World in our Dreams
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Second in the 'Phone Calls and Prayers' world. Oliver's unconsciencousness. One-shot.


_**Note: **__This is a part of the 'Phone Calls and Prayer' one shot world. You may want to check it out to know more context but its not necessarily vital to this one._

Fish heard Brody's shouting into the radio before he could register the two holes in the windshield. There wasn't enough time to feel the pain or the blood before the sound of a tire being blown silence everything else as the Brody lost control of the car.

Then Oliver woke up, oly by the time he forced his eyes open he knew this was dream. There was no other explanation for the fact he was now standing in his old room at the K.A.D. house.

"Elton John. Madonna." The voice of Stacy Morasco made him turn abruptly to find her sitting on his desk looking at the cds neatly stacked on the shelf, "And your parents were surprised?"

"Stacey?" He sent a half glare mostly out of confusion, "Wh-what's going on? Why are we in my room from college?"

She shrugged, hopping off her place at the desk, "I'm just here to explain…I mean how many other…dead" She said the word with a slight distaste for her own situation, "people do you know?"

He scrunched his face, "My aunt Kat." Stacy eyebrow raised questioning and Fish added, "My mom's sister…anyhow…you were explaining?"

"Right. We're at your biggest regret."

He took another look around, and it dawned on him, "The day my mom walked in on Kyle and me."

"Ever think about what you would do differently?"

"All the time. You know, if she hadn't walked in I still would have taken forever to come out, but if I would have been braver when she did, if I had just realized what losing Kyle…"

"Well, here's your chance."

"We can…do this?"

"Fish," Stacy shook her head, "It's all your head…you can do anything you want, it won't be permanent."

With that a knock came to the door, taking Oliver's attention and by the time he had looked back Stacy had disappeared. The door opened and Kyle walked in, "Coast clear?"

For a moment a breath caught in his throat, there was something about seeing the Kyle he knew in college before everything bad had happened_. _He could see all the worry, guilt, and all the brokenness he had caused wasn't there.

"You okay?" Kyle asked closing the door behind him.

"Better now you're here." They both laughed at his slightly out of character cheese. Oliver could tell he had taken Kyle by surprise when he guided their lips to meet. It took a matter of seconds before Kyle had pushed him back on to the bed. As the pair began to undress, Oliver knew what was about to happen, it was all set up and there was a small fear in his gut he wouldn't be able to go through with it, but like Stacey said it was all in his head. He could do what ever he wanted. The new sense of determination made him pull out of the kiss, ignoring Kyle's confusing he pulled Kyle on top of him then rolled the two of them over so that he was on top, so he couldn't use the excuse he had used…that Kyle had jumped him. He swallowed the taste of guilt, and leaned it for another kiss before he caught the sight of the clock out of the corner of his eye.

In an instant he heard the door open, followed by his mother's intake of breath and saw Kyle's face. He turned and his stomach dropped. No matter how many times he had played this moment over in his head, seeing her face again nearly crushed him. She began to fluster and stumble, and Kyle began to scramble for his clothes. Oliver placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder silently asking him to stay. Kyle settled, confused.

"Mom?" He tried quietly.

"I forgot my…I should…" She began to back out of the room, but he got to her first pulling her inside the room.

"I know you don't understand this." He tried, "But I don't want you to leave without us talking about."

"There's nothing to talk about." She said stubbornly and Kyle's head dropped.

"Yes there is. Mom…" He took a deep breath it was his moment. "I love Kyle. Its not a phase, and this isn't something I chose. I love Kyle the same way you love dad. And I didn't want to tell guys, because I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore. But if you don't love me for who am I, then I don't want to have to live that lie. Kyle loves me too, mom, no judgment, no conditions."

"Oliver, your father…"

He nodded. "I know, I've always known, and," He swallowed back the tears, "And it hurts_…_so bad. But, I can't Mom…I just can't."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, but I have to…."

"I know." He managed to hold the tears back as she walked out the door. He gasped as he sat down next to Kyle who immediately pulled him in.

"I am proud of you, Oliver." He heard the whisper and responded with a nod. This wasn't real, but it hurt just as much, even though he knew what was coming. They sat there like that for a little while before there was pounding at the door, and Nate, a fellow teammate called through the door, "Come on, Fish, time for the game."

He knew his regret was finished, but he didn't wake up, and even after he had played the game there was no sign of Stacey. After a few hours he decided to just enjoy living this world, especially as him and Kyle headed towards the party. This was his dream, Oliver reminded himself as he followed Kyle down the stairs.

"Kyle, wait." Kyle stopped as Oliver took another two steps to catch up and slipped his hand into Kyle's. "My parents know now, so there's really no point in hiding it any longer."

"Really?" Kyle questioned, "Are you sure? Oliver its…"

Oliver hopped down the last step and pulled Kyle into a kiss, "I'm sure, because if we keep it a secret any longer…I don't ever want to lose you."

They headed into the party but it didn't take long before Oliver finally spotted the familiar blonde sitting on the porch. He excused himself and joined her.

"When do I get to wake up?"

She looked at him solemnly, "Would it be so bad to stay here? Where you knew what to do right?"

He stared at her for a little while, "Uh, yeah, because this isn't real. As much as I love being able to do right thing; it's not what really happened, and yeah, I hurt a lot of people a long the way Kyle and I needed to grow up apart before we could be together. And plus, in the end I got Sierra out of it."

Stacey smiled, and nodded. Oliver paused, "Is that why you're really here: you didn't want to wake up from the dream."

She shrugged, and Oliver's head began to throbbed. He could hear his name in the distance but could place it. He squeezed his eyes and found them heavy to open again.

"Oliver?" It was clear this time.

He manage to get his eyes open, "Kyle?"

"Yeah its me." There was no mistaking the tears in his voice, "You woke up."

* * *

Alright.

First things first, I don't own One Life to Live.

I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.


End file.
